diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT
) & Shu Sakamaki ( ) |lyrics = Daisuke Iwasaki |composition = MIKOTO |arrangement = Yoshiyuki Kinoshita |publisher = |seller = |release = November 27, 2013 |album = |tracks = 3 |price = ¥ 1260 |length = 11:35 |episodes = Episode 2 - Episode 12}}Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT is first opening theme of the Diabolik Lovers anime. It is performed by the seiyū of Ayato Sakamaki, , and Shu Sakamaki, . The single was released on November 27, 2013.Newsアニメ「DIABOLIK LOVERS（ディアボリックラヴァーズ）」公式サイト (Japanese) Diabolik Lover Anime Official Website Tracklist # Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT 4:56 # 'Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT -TV Size-' 1:30 # 'Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT -off vocal-' 4:55 Lyrics MR.SADISTIC NIGHT Full Version= - Rōmaji = 「......saa, kakugo wa ii ka?」 「......koi yo」 tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki oikakereba oikakeru hodo　kanjita kakushin Uh, masaka no famu fataru? matowasareta wana ni wakitateba kumifuseta tenohira ni kirameita gin no kurosu wa　shigyaku no kiwami sa 「...... motto, hoshiin daro?」 saa, nake! sakebe!　hageshiku afurederu　shinku no shoudou koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi　oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo! 「motto (zutto) hageshiku shite」 taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka? wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night kinjita inori ga hibiite sei nozomeba, shikitaru Magic　toonoku kakushin Ah, motometa dekadansu? irodorareta ai wa kieusete kuchizuketa kuchibiru ni uritakuru kuroi ruujyu wa　kagyaku no renbin 「......iku made, sutte yaru」 mou, karehateta　kasuka ni yureugoku　kiwoku no zanshi! tsuyoku　nejikondeiku　kami sura mihanasu　kyuushi no metafaa GOOD/BAD　imi wo motome　aragaenu hitomi ni utsuru Blood in the Moonlight yurusarenu afurodaite akaku, some ageru MIDNIGHT sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night 「mou darenimo watasanee yo...... yurusarenai ai hodo」 「kono chi ga wakitatsu...... saa, sutte yaru......」 「fu...... kono juubaku wo, tokihanachi」 「......omae no subete wo te ni ireru......」 「owaranai yoru wo, owaraseru, sono chi」 「yoake made, sui tsukushite yaru......」 「saa, omou zenbun, ike......」 「......honto, tamanee......」 「......kuku, owaraseru wake nee daro?」 「......kuku, owaraseru wake nai daro?」 saa, nake! sakebe!　hageshiku afurederu　shinku no shoudou koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi　oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo! 「motto (zutto) hageshiku shite」 taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka? wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night - English = “......So, are you prepared?” “......Come here” Cutting through the silence of the moonlit night The longer I chase you, the more conviction I feel for it Uh, could it be a femme fatale? If it boiled in the bewitching trap of blood Holding in the palm of your hand, The glittering silver cross is the extremity of sadism “......You want more, don’t you?” Come now, shed tears! Cry out! The deep crimson impulse, violently overflows Tonight, it pierces deeply, awakening from deep within, the suicidal libido! “More (always) making it extreme” Is bearing with the pain and pleasure a sin? Vowing to the shuddering morning glow, I shall fulfill my bloodsucking fate That’s right, we are, Mr. Sadistic Night The prohibited prayer resounds If you wanted to continue your life, there is the death attaining magic, the core becomes distant Ah, the wished for decadence The painted love disappears On the kissed lips painted heavily with a jet black rouge is a mercy of sadism “......I will suck your blood until you die” Already completely dried up and faintly trembling, the remains of reason and memories! Strongly, protesting and passing away, even god has given up on you, a metaphor of narrowly averting death As you searching for the meaning of good /bad, your defenseless eyes reflect Blood in the Moonlight Unforgivable goddess Aphrodite, finished dying the midnight red That’s right, we are, Mr. Sadistic Night “I won't hand you over to anyone anymore..... the amount of unforgivable love” “This blood boils strongly...... Come, I’ll suck it......” “Fu...... Releasing, this spell” “......I will obtain everything of yours......” “I will end this endless night, with your blood” “Until dawn, I will suck all sorts of things......” “Come now, kill, all your thoughts......” “.....I really, can’t get enough......” “......Kuku, there’s no way I woulda ended this, right?” “......Kuku, there’s no way I would end this, right?” Come now, shed tears! Cry out! The deep crimson impulse, violently overflows Tonight, it pierces deeply, awakening from deep within, the suicidal libido! “More (always) making it extreme” Is bearing with the pain and pleasure a sin? Vowing to the shuddering morning glow, I shall fulfill my bloodsucking fate That’s right, we are, Mr. Sadistic Night }} |-| Mr.SADISTIC NIGHT -TV Size-= - Rōmaji = tsukiyo no shijima wo kirisaki oikakereba oikakeru hodo　kanjita kakushin Uh, masaka no famu fataru? matowasareta wana ni wakitateba kumifuseta tenohira ni kirameita gin no kurosu wa　shigyaku no kiwami sa 「...... motto, hoshiin daro?」 saa, nake! sakebe!　hageshiku afurederu　shinku no shoudou koyoi, fukaku tsukisashi　oku kara mezameru, kesshi no ribidoo! 「motto (zutto) hageshiku shite」 taekirenu itami to yorokobi wa tsumi ka? wanana ita asayake ni chikau, kyuuketsusuru Fate sousa, oretachi Mr. Sadistic Night - English = Cutting through the silence of the moonlit night The longer I chase you, the more conviction I feel for it Uh, could it be a femme fatale? If it boiled in the bewitching trap of blood Holding in the palm of your hand, The glittering silver cross is the extremity of sadism “......You want more, don’t you?” Come now, shed tears! Cry out! The deep crimson impulse, violently overflows Tonight, it pierces deeply, awakening from deep within, the suicidal libido! “More (always) making it extreme” Is bearing with the pain and pleasure a sin? Vowing to the shuddering morning glow, I shall fulfill my bloodsucking fate That’s right, we are, Mr. Sadistic Night }} Lyrics by OtoMelody on Blogspot Video TV Version = |-| TV Version 2 = References Navigation Category:Anime Category:Opening Themes Category:CDs Category:Music